


Angel in the Shadows

by GroupA_SubjectA13_Anna



Series: Angel in the Shadows [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: DaughterofHades!OC, Other, Satyr!OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroupA_SubjectA13_Anna/pseuds/GroupA_SubjectA13_Anna
Summary: One who calls upon the shadows, the strongest among her brethren, broken and abused, tormented and shattered.  With a heart of glass, one shatter is nothing. But with a fatal flaw of loyalty, the shatters she endured are too much...although,... Her pain is her strength, her heart is her killer, her brother is her rock.  Prophesized as the Angel in the Shadows, truly Amber Lawson.  Her story is in your hands, page by page learn her strengths, her weaknesses, her adventures, her quotes, her prophecy, her friends and family, her way to hide the pain, her life.





	1. About Me (Amber)

Full name: Amber Dawn Lawson   
Age: 9   
Hair: Black, slightly curly   
Eyes: Dark gray   
Style: Black 3/4 length sleeve shirt, black hoodie, dark gray leggings, black high-tops, ponytail   
Family: Nico di Angelo [half-brother], Bianca di Angelo [half-sister], Hades [dad], Dawn Lawson [mom], Liam Lawson [step-dad] ????? ???????? [not met] Friends: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Travis 'Trav' Stoll, Connor 'Con' Stoll, Katie Gardner, Charles 'Charlie' Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Will Solace, Michael Yew, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, Juniper   
Gender: Female   
Skin tone: Pale, ghostly white

 

[Author Note]: I will publish an 'About Me' chapter whenever Amber's age changes in the story. 

P.S.,   
Thanks for reading! :D


	2. The one that Finally Understood

I was sitting on the cold bench of a blue picnic table under a metal, gray canopy on the playground at school. All the kids were running around and laughing, playing games with their friends. I buried my face in my arms and just imagined having a friend of my own, running around and joking with someone. If only there were someone who understood me, my struggles, someone that made me feel like I fit in. The school bully, Dylan, just had to pick on me... again. That's why I'm sitting here, I punched him in the mouth. And I hope I punched the taste out of it. I'm the freak here, cuts and bruises everywhere, aggressive attitude sometimes, people think I'm just a delinquent kid that likes picking fights. I started to cry silently, no friends, no true family, nothing. 

My shoulders shook like the ground during a massive earthquake. "Hey, what's wrong?" someone asked behind me. 

"N-nothing," I lied wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my torn jacket. 

"Then why are you crying?" The kid asked sitting beside me as I looked at him. He had curly, messy black hair and a sincere expression of concern, he looked like a Latino elf in a way. 

"I-I-I'm n-not crying," I lied again looking away. 

"I'm Leo, and you can tell me what's wrong," Leo said sincerely. 

"Fine," I sighed "It's just been a rough day, a rough life." 

"How so?" Leo asked. 

"Dylan, he was picking on me, I punched him in the mouth, that's why I'm here. Also, even though I'm away from them, my parents aren't much good either," I said meeting his brown eyes. 

"Parents, huh?" he asked "I don't have much good family either." 

"Where are you from?" I asked lifting my head up. 

"Houston, Texas. You?" he said tilting his head to the right. 

"Reno, Nevada," I said sighing "My bisabuelo actually lives here, he's not bad." 

"Your bisabuelo?" Leo asked putting his head in his hand and looking down at the table. 

"My great-grandfather." I said nodding. 

"I don't really remember my bisabuelo," Leo said sadly tapping the table with his head in his right hand.

"It's okay, I don't remember much of my bisabuelo either," I said looking at him and smiling.

"Hey, 'sup!" Someone shouted. Leo and I looked up to see a girl sitting across from us.

"Hi?" I said awkwardly, it came out more like a question than greeting.

"Hi," Leo said smiling softly.

"I'm Piper," Piper introduced herself.

"Leo," Leo said fidgeting with something in his hands.

"I'm Amber Lawson," I said nervously, my eyes darting left and right.

"What are you two doing just sitting here?" Piper asked tilting her head to the side.

"Talking," Leo and I said in unison.

"Mind if I join?" she asked politely.

"Not at all," Leo and I said together.

"Stop that," Leo and I said simultaneously as we glared at each other.

"You stop," We said together. Piper chuckled.

"Chicken nugget," I said squinting my eyes at Leo as he had said the same thing.

 

"What?" Piper asked chuckling and smiling.

"Nothing," We said together looking forward at Piper.

"Will you stop that, it's annoying?" Leo and I said together, looking at each other out of the corners of our eyes.

"Anyways..." Leo and I trailed off together.

"I'll strangle you." I said, surprisingly Leo didn't say it. His eyes just about bugged out of his head.

"The one that finally understood." I mumbled under my breath as the bell rang. Fortunately, Piper and Leo didn't hear me as I got up.


	3. The Storm

I trudged slowly back to the cafeteria where my suspension was being held. I was almost there when all of a sudden the winds began ripping around insanely fast. The winds were so strong they pulled back like I was being sucked into a black hole. The once clear, blue, summer sky was now dark gray and filled with clouds. The temperature dropped about 5 degrees. I lost my balance, tripped, and fell. Since my pants were ripped at the knees and the winds were sucking me backwards, my knees scraped against the asphalt and bled. Kids were already in their classes and I was out here alone. 

I looked behind me and it seemed like a giant tornado was now twirling through the playground. I suddenly felt powerful as the sky grew darker and stood. "Take this!" A voice behind me yelled. I whipped around and caught a bronze... sword? "Take it, fight the storm-" The person was cut off by a clap of thunder. They looked absolutely petrified. They stumbled, but quickly stood again and pointed at the sky. 

Someone, the last person I wanted to see, Dylan, was spinning as fast as the winds. I ran towards the storm as dirt and dust rose from the earth. I shielded my eyes as a huge cloud of it flew right towards me. "DYLAN!" I screamed looking up at the jerk. He crashed to the ground and looked at me viciously. 

"A dance with swords? Oh, what fun," Dylan said sadistically smiling and running at me. I swung my sword the towards his shoulder, which he barely moved out of the way as he slipped. I jabbed again as I spun and hit him in his forearm. Dylan grunted and charged, I stood my ground and slashed his stomach as I looked into his stormy eyes. The person whom had thrown me the sword was now behind Dylan and put him in head lock. 

I hit Dylan in the head as hard as I could with the hilt and he crumpled to the ground, remaining there for a moment, and rose into the sky. I looked up to see an opening in the clouds that was a blinding white, unbearable to stare at for any sane person, then again, sanity isn't exactly my thing. 

"You okay?" the person asked looking at me. 

"Yeah, you?" I replied shielding my eyes. 

"C'mon, we need to leave. Now!" He waved me towards him and we ran out of the playground to the front gate and left campus. 

"Where are we going?" I asked. 

"New York," Was the only response I got. 

"What? Are you crazy?" I shouted whilst running along side my companion. 

"Yeah, just a little bit. By the way, I'm Peter," Peter said rapidly breathing heavily, but not stopping "I'm a satyr," Peter added. 

"A what?" I asked dumbfoundedly as I halted at the corner of a street. 

"Everything will be explained later... in New York," he said catching his breath with his hands on his knees. 

"I'm Amber, by the way," I said between heavy breaths. 

"Pretty name for such a fighter," he said smirking and looking back at me. "Never seen anyone fight like that." 

"Really?" I asked as we ran across the street. 

"Nope," He replied shaking his head, "Never."

"I can't see the school anymore," I said looking over my shoulder and racing down the sidewalk after Peter. 

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said looking over his shoulder too and squinting. 

"To New York!" I shouted as I gained speed. 

"To New York!" Peter said pumping his fist in the air.   
"Onward!" We bellowed together as I smiled enthusiastically with my black hair whipping behind me. This was quite an interesting day.


	4. The Arrival

Peter and I raced down street after street, stopping well after we could barely breathe. "Please don't tell me we're running all the way to New York?" I whined as a sharp pain shot through my knees. 

I put my hands on them and when Peter and I caught our breaths he replied, "Nope, just to the airport.\," 

I took my hands off of my knees and saw that they were bloody. "Crap!" I yelled looking at my knees. I had totally forgotten about my scraped knees. 

"Here, take this," Peter yelled throwing me a brown square. 

"What's this?" I asked holding up the little square. 

"Ambrosia." he said panting. "Huh?" I asked confused raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Just eat it." he said shaking his head. I popped the square in my mouth and chewed. It tasted like strawberries dipped in chocolate. Delicious. 

"C'mon." he said waving me over. We started running again. 

"How are we gonna get on the plane, we don't have tickets?" I questioned him as the airport came into view a few minutes later. Peter's response was to just wave to tickets to Manhattan in my face. 

"Wha-?" 

I was cut off by him saying, "Don't ask." 

"O-okay." I said awkwardly as we slowed to a jog, then to a walk. We sauntered into the airport. "Peter, all my stuff is at the Wilderness school." I said looking at him. 

"Doesn't matter, we have ways." Peter said as I eyed him suspiciously. 

"We?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. 

"No further questions." he stated matter-of-factly. "Fine." I said defeated. Peter looked around and all of a sudden darted towards something. I chased after him. He came back with two suitcases. 

"Pe-peter, those aren't ours." I exclaimed agitatedly. 

"Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend." Peter said slyly. Peter raced off to the doors of the airport. I chased after him again. 

\--time skippidy-doo because I don't know anything about airports.--

Peter and I had gone airborne (boarded the flight) about 7 and a half hours ago and I was getting tired. 

The sky looked like someone had spilled black ink everywhere and sprinkled it with sugar. I had in earbuds and was listening to music on Peter's iPod. "She's got lions in her heart and a fire in her soul, he's got a beast in his belly that's so hard to control, 'cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow-by-blow. Now light a match, stand back, watch 'em explode..." the song trailed off as I nodded off to sleep. 

At least an hour later Peter shook me awake. "Wake up, c'mon, we're here." he said with a warm smile. My eyes fluttered open groggily and we got off of the plane. 

\--Another time skippidy-doo because I still don't know anything about airports--

When Peter and I got through the airport and weaved our ways through crowds of people outside we got a taxi. The driver took us to a hill that looked like any normal hill. We got out of the taxi and took the stolen suitcases. "This is it?" I asked Peter looking up the hill. 

"Yep, we're here. Welcome to your new home." he said meeting my gaze. "Let's go." he said waving me forward. We trudged up the hill slowly until an entrance to somewhere appeared in front of us and the sign read 'Camp Half-Blood'. 

"Half-Blood?" I asked confused. 

"You'll see. Is you're sword in the suitcase?" Peter replied almost dreamily. 

"Yeah." I said looking at the luggage. "Did we really have to do that? Steal someone's luggage?" I questioned him guiltily. 

"Definitely not a child of Hermes." Peter mumbled. 

"I can hear you." I said. 

"Don't you think security would've been suspicious if we were flying across the country without luggage?" he remarked continuing up the hill. 

"Whatever." I said following Peter. We walked into the camp side-by-side.


	5. The Tour

"They must be at the campfire," Peter said marching on towards what I assumed was the campfire. I could hear soft, indistinct voices in the distance.

As we neared the campfire the voices were clearer. They were singing songs while a few campers played guitar. I heard the light crackle of the fire and saw the bright fire everyone was sitting around swaying and singing. The song finished and a centaur trotted towards us his hand raised towards campers. 

"Peter," The centaur said "I see you've brought us a new demigod." 

A look of confusion crossed my face as the centaur looked at me. "I'm Chiron," Chiron said holding his hand out for me to shake. 

"Amber Lawson," I said lightly shaking his hand. 

Chiron stepped back so the campers could see me. "Will anyone be willing to show Amber around camp?" Chiron asked looking at all the campers. 

A tan boy with blond hair and blue eyes raised his hand. "I'll show her around," he said. 

"Alright," Chiron said nodding his head. 

The boy walked over to me. "C'mon, follow me.\," the boy said waving towards me to follow. We began to walk, "I'm Will, Will Solace," Will introduced himself sticking his hand out for me to shake. 

"Amber, Amber Lawson," I said lightly shaking his hand and smiling. 

"Alright," Will said as some cabins came into sight. "Until you're claimed by your godly parent you'll stay in the Hermes cabin. When you are claimed, you'll stay in touch the cabin of your godly parent with your siblings." Will said waving his hand at the cabins as if to brush them out of the view. 

"Claimed? Godly parent?" I asked confused. Will continued to walk towards a pavilion. 

"Yeah, we're all related to Greek Gods. When they claim you their sign shows above your head, meaning you're their kid," He explained. 

"Really?" I asked disbelieving him. 

"Yeah, I'm a son of Apollo," He mused smiling. 

"God of the sun, healing, and music. Interesting." I replied smiling him. 

"How'd you know?" He questioned me confused. 

"I've read all about Greek Mythology, Apollo is my favorite god." I said. 

"Cool." he said smiling. "Anyways," He started pointing at the pavilion "That pavilion is where we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. In case you wonder why we burn our food, it's an offering to the gods." 

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. 

"We should hurry, it's getting darker by the minute," He said running ahead of me. 

I chased after him. We stopped at a dirt area with dummies and boxes. "This is the sword arena," He said quickly. He really did want to hurry. After that, he showed me the climbing wall, the beach, the forest, and other stuff. 

He walked me to the Hermes cabin. "Good night, Amber," He said smiling and yawning. 

"'Night Will." I said smiling and stretching my arms as I yawned. I walked into the cabin.


End file.
